On the Shores of Mata Nui
On the Shores of Mata Nui is a story serial set on the island of Mata Nui shortly after the arrival of the Toa Mata. Story Part I A Matoran named Kahala was running through the Le-Wahi jungles. He hated the moss and insects living there. When he got through the jungles, he found what he was looking for: a shoreline where he had made his home. He lay on the sand for a bit before continuing to work on his house; he only needed to put on the door and he'd be done. After finishing his house, he went to Le-Koro. From there, he headed to the Onu-Koro market to buy some decorations. "Please, may I buy some sculptures to put in my house?" he asked. "Sure," said the shop owner. When he returned to his house, he placed the decorations where he wanted them, then went out to the beach to rest and watch the sunset. Part II Kahala was lying on the beach. "How 'bout i go to Le-Koro and ride a Kahu?" he said. A little while later, he came to the Kahu landing pad and saw a swarm of Nui-Rama. He told another Matoran, who told the others, including a Ta-Matoran named Takua. Everyone was scrambling to their Kahu. Kahala saw one and ran over to it, then gave it the order to go fly. "Woaaaaah!" he yelled, fighting to stay on the Kahu. He was being tailed by a Nui-Kopen, a more dangerous type of Rahi. He had an idea; he flew into the forest, and the Nui-Kopen followed and crashed into a tree. Kahala flew back to his beach and made a field for the Kahu, who he named "Krahil". Now that he had made a new friend, he went to his house and slept. Part III Kahala woke up and went outside. He said "hello" to Kahil, and went to Le-Koro to buy some food for him. He began to talk to his friends, Kongu and Tamaru. "Hello, ready for training?" Kongu asked. "We're throwing disks, the three of us," Tamaru said. "Let's go!" Kahala shouted. The three friends were flying, throwing disks, then there was rumbling in the trees. Projectiles were flying from all directions. The projectiles attached themselves to Turaga Matau and the Le-Matoran. Kahala and Kahil went to their house. An hour later Kahala came to a camp with Kongu, Tamaru, Takua, and three Onu-Matoran: Onepu, Nuparu and Taipu. "The Bohrok swarm has taken Le-Koro, but I have a plan to take it back," Takua said. Part IV Kahala was ﻿returning from onu-wahi. he ha been looking for onua so the toa could save toa lewa, after finding onua, he told him about the bohrok invasion of le-koro. After that, onua left to save lewa. on his way back, he found a krana similar to the one attached to lewa. "Don't touch that!" someone shouted, it was onua, "there's a forest fire heading this way. kahala was running, the fire catching up to him, then he fell into a hole, the fire was going above him, the he blacked out... Part V Kahala woke up. he had the same dream he had been having since arriving at Metru Nui: building his house, meeting Krahil, and being attacked by the Bohrok swarm. he went outside, there was a storm. "why am i dreaming this?" he asked himself "WHY!!!". He went back inside, he realised how much he missed the island of Mata Nui, his house, the setting sun. He walked to his disk launcher, took some disks and called krahil, he was going back... Part VI Nobody saw Kahala go. The Gukko force was busy dealing with a nui-rama swarm. Kahala skillfuly flew across the sea of protodermis and through the great barrier, from there he watched le-koro come into view. he landed Krahil there and walked the rest of the way, he looked behind him, he could have sworn he saw a ga-matoran and a ko-matoran watching his every move. Kahala saw the beach, he ran to it, hoping to see they wind blowing over the sand and some Brakas running around on his roof, but when he came to the beach, it was the oposite: there was no wind, the ocean was still, he was the only sentient there save some Keras crabs, the two matoran had followed him to the beach. Kahala turned and aimed his disk launcher at the strangers, "Who are you and what do you want?!" he asked them, "Yo' aren't the first matoran to return here" the ko-matoran told him, "we need you to come with us"... Part VII 'Running through the jungle is not fun' Kahala thought, the Le-matoran did not like this swampy route and was not sure why there was a village up a slope near Ko-wahi. "May i ask why you are taking me to the cold place?" Kahala asked the Ko-matoran, who's name was Toh and the ga-matoran, named Sayl, "relax why dont you?" Sayl told him, "Toh, we're here". Kahala and his companions arrived at the little village, 'this village is amazing' he thought to himself, "now" Sayl said "to tell you why we need you, we are gathering all the matoran who stayed behind or returned here, we need a good base, with our first Le-matoran here, you, Kahala, we can put our base up safely in le-koro, with your permission of course", "tell me what you are planning" Kahala said, "of course", Toh said, he was told everything, this new foe, it's servents and it's leader, "do we have your permission?" Sayl asked him, "sure, prepare to go to my old village"... Part VIII Kahala was helping get everything together, the matoran were getting their gear ready to go to le-koro, scouts had reported the enemy had started up mount ihu. "It's to dangeorous to go down the slope, they may have gone around the mountain", "we should take the cablecar to ta-koro, go through the tunnel at the south of the village and head out the le-koro exit" Toh said. the group of 26 matoran plus Kahala, Toh and Sayl made their way to the cablecar, where each matoran made their way down after a while they reached le-koro. Characters *Kahala *Takua *Krahil *A Nui-Kopen *Several Matoran *A Nui-Rama swarm *Tamaru *Kongu *Onepu *Nuparu *Taipu Category:Stories Category:On The Shores Of Mata Nui